There are a variety of products and processes that are used to clean carpet and/or upholstery. Some of these products are specifically designed to clean spots on localized areas of carpeting or upholstery.
One drawback with using some spot cleaning products is that there is a risk of damaging the carpet or upholstery where the spot is located. As an example, when brisk brushing is used in combination with a cleaner to clean a spot, the resulting shear forces that are generated on the carpet or upholstery often harm the underlying carpet or upholstery.
Another drawback with some spot cleaning products is that the products may leave unsightly residue on the carpet or upholstery. In addition, any dyes that are part the spot-cleaned area may become discolored or partly removed.
There is a need for a spot cleaner that utilizes a cleaner in combination with mild mechanical agitation to loosen and remove the spot from a localized area on carpet or upholstery. The spot cleaner should be able to clean spots from carpet or upholstery without abrading or otherwise damaging the carpet or upholstery.